


Pokerface

by AlexaCardew



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strip Poker, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at Mercedes' doesn't go as Kurt had planned thanks to Santana spiking the punch. So when Blaine suggests a game of strip poker back at his house, Kurt thinks it's a good idea until it isn't. Luckily, his boyfriend gets that something is wrong before Kurt's forced to say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

Kurt’s current predicament is definitely Santana’s fault.

_A few hours earlier…_

Blaine finally finished his gig at Six Flags a few days earlier so when Mercedes invites them to a party, Blaine agrees to come with him immediately.

After the train wreck Rachel’s party had turned into Blaine promises to not drink more than two beers – because if Puck is at a party there will be alcohol – while Kurt offers to drive them back to Blaine’s house afterward. Blaine’s parents are away on some business trip and his dad and Carole have finally gone on a belated honeymoon so spending the night over at Blaine’s won’t be a problem because Kurt had enough dirt on Finn to keep him quiet.

They both have discussed it before and have agreed that they aren’t ready to have sex, so Kurt isn’t worried that Blaine might misinterpret Kurt wanting to spend the night at his house. All he wants is fall asleep next to his boyfriend as well as wake up next to him.

They have fun at first, taking turns playing SingStar, and Kurt doesn’t think any of it when Santana brings him a glass of the punch Mercedes made. It tastes slightly sweeter than the cups he's had before, but Kurt just shrugges before chugging it, because all that dancing around made him thirsty. He is on his fourth glass when he realizes that he is definitely not drinking Mercedes’ non-alcoholic punch anymore, because the last time he felt like he is feeling right now was right before he had thrown up all over Ms. Pillsbury’s shoes.

Blaine doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that Kurt isn’t sober anymore either, and when he doesn’t feel nauseous, but pretty good instead, Kurt decides to just have fun and let lose for once. They aren’t full on drunk when Mercedes drives them over to Blaine’s house a few hours later, because they both had some coffee and lots of water to sober up a bit, but they are definitely tipsy. Because sober Kurt would never think his next idea is a good one.

Even though it is late, neither of them feels tired and when Kurt sees a stack of cards on Blaine’s desk he has – what he thinks at that moment – a brilliant idea.

“Let’s play at game,” he tells Blaine, before thrusting the cards into his boyfriend’s hands.

“What kind of game and are you sure you’re up for it? I know how much you hate it when I win,” Blaine teases him and Kurt scowls because if he was a sore loser so was Blaine. He considers his options for a moment before he settles on a game he is sure Blaine is going to lose.

“Let’s play poker,” he suggests, because Blaine’s face is always so expressive and he is sure Blaine’s pokerface has to be terrible.

He’s face turns bright red when Blaine rakes his eyes over his body - covered up in multiple layers because summer is no excuse to forgo fashion – before he winks at him.

“How about we make that more interesting and play strip poker?” Blaine suggests. “I was looking forward to summer to see you with less clothes but you are still so covered up.”

“Every day is an opportunity for fashion,” Kurt huffs before his own eyes travel over Blaine’s body. He's seen his boyfriend shirtless at a pool party the Warblers have thrown at the end of the school year and he has to admit he wouldn’t mind seeing him shirtless again.

Blaine is wearing summer appropriate attire and Kurt is sure he'll have him shirtless after a few rounds. There is no way this is going to backfire.

_Which brings him to his current predicament._

Because he forgot that Blaine is also a fucking actor and a great liar apparently. Which is why he is the one constantly taking off clothes while Blaine has only taken off one shoe so far.

He isn’t too worried yet, because he still has his jeans, undershirt, short-sleeved shirt and vest on, but he is seriously hoping to win a few hands soon, because he isn’t like Blaine. He doesn’t look good with his clothes off. He knows he looks fabulous in them – and Blaine tells him often enough how much he likes Kurt’s wardrobe – but without them he is just a skinny and pale boy who still hasn’t gotten rid off all his baby fat.

But the universe must be against him because Blaine wins the next two hands as well, and he’s beginning to think the game wasn’t such a good idea. Blaine doesn’t notice that he’s starting to feel uncomfortable, doing his little victory dance every time Kurt loses another hand and Kurt tries to push his discomfort to the back of his mind because it is flattering that his boyfriend finds him attractive enough to want to get him out of his clothes.

What he is worried about though is that Blaine won’t like what he’ll see if he keeps winning. That he’ll take one look at Kurt’s exposed body and decides that they are better off as just friends after all.

Deep down he knows his fears are illogical because Blaine loves him – tells him every day since the first time he told him in the Lima Bean – and that his boyfriend isn’t so shallow as to leave him over something like looks, but he isn’t thinking rationally at the moment, because the alcohol not only clouded his judgment, it also messes with his emotions.

When he loses another hand he is ready to beg Blaine to stop the game because he either has to take his shirt or jeans off. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, because he will keep his pants on as long as possible and when he sees Blaine’s eyes following his movements he strengthens his resolve to see this through.

It doesn’t last long though because after winning one hand that results in Blaine taking off his other shoe, he loses again. There’s no graceful way to get out of skinny jeans and he is grateful when Blaine offers to turn around while Kurt struggles to get out of them.

He is seriously regretting at this point that he didn’t choose less revealing underwear when he got dressed for the party, but if you are going to wear skinny jeans you don’t have much of a choice.

Blaine’s eyes widen when he turns back around and Kurt wishes the earth would open underneath and swallow him whole because he feels incredibly naked, clad only in his thin undershirt and grey Calvin Klein boxer briefs while Blaine is still fully dressed.

Not wanting Blaine to see how truly uncomfortable he is, he averts his eyes and deals again. His cards don’t look too bad and he is certain he can win this hand when he sees how dejected Blaine looks, but when Blaine puts down his Full House with a triumphant shout, he can’t stop a tear from escaping his eyes because there’s not backing out – it’s either his shirt or his underwear and he isn’t ready to take off either in front of Blaine, tipsy or not.

Suddenly, Blaine’s hand is on his cheek, his thumb rubbing away the tear and when he looks up he’s met with Blaine’s concerned eyes on him.

“Why don’t you pay me with a kiss for this round,” Blaine whispers and that’s when another tear escapes his eye.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Blaine asks, sounding a bit panicked and Kurt looks away because this did not end how he had planned. Finally, he shakes his head, because ultimately it’s the lesser evil to tell Blaine the truth.

“Why don’t you get dressed again and we’ll talk,” Blaine suggests before turning around to give him some privacy.

Kurt gets dressed in record time, not bothering to put his vest back on because fashion isn’t important right now. He breathes out a sigh of relief once he is covered up again, though he isn’t looking forward to their conversation.

“You can turn around,” he whispers, his voice small, because if he weren’t such a baby, Blaine wouldn’t look totally freaked out right now.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” Blaine is next to him in an instant, taking his hands into his own and caressing his skin with his thumb.

“Don’t apologize. I should have realized you weren’t comfortable. I never meant to pressure you.”

Kurt shakes his head, because it’s his own fault for not saying something sooner and isn’t it kind of hypocritical when Blaine was just playing the game for the same reason Kurt wanted to play it?

“Can we talk about what freaked you out?” Blaine asks when Kurt doesn’t say anything else and Kurt wants to shake his head but they’ve always been brutally honest with one another.

“I’m just not sexy like you, I mean you said it yourself.” He cuts Blaine off before he can protest because he needs to get this out. “I’ve seen you with your shirt off and I look nothing like that. I’m just not attractive when I don’t have my clothes to hide behind and I was afraid you wouldn’t like me anymore if you saw me without them. There’s nothing special about me when I don’t have my clothes.”

“Can I say something now?” Blaine asks when Kurt finishes his ramblings and he nods because – yeah total honesty.

“I’m sorry about what I said a few months back. You are so sexy when you don’t try so hard and it’s getting harder and harder to keep my hands off of you. And I love you, I’m crazy about you and I can’t wait for you to be ready to take your clothes off in front of me. But I don’t want that if you aren’t comfortable and only doing it for some game where you think you have to follow through, okay?”

A few more tears trickle down his face but they are happy tears because Blaine always knows the right thing to say to cheer him up and to make him feel better about himself.

“You are so beautiful, Kurt, inside and out, but I won’t be able to enjoy looking at you when I know you are uncomfortable and pushing yourself out of your comfort-zone. So please promise me to only do that with me when you are really comfortable and not because you think you have to,” Blaine continues and Kurt can’t stop himself, has to show Blaine how much he loves him too, how crazy about him he is as well.

His tongue is in Blaine’s mouth before Blaine can say anything else and after a moment Blaine’s kissing him back just as enthusiastically. Blaine still tastes like the beer he consumed at the party, but Kurt doesn’t care though he normally doesn’t like the taste. Because underneath Blaine just tastes like Blaine, a taste he can never get enough of.

They keep kissing surrounded by the cards until they both have to break apart for air, both panting a little bit after how passionate the kiss ended up being.

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, just like the first time they kissed and before Blaine can asks if that was okay, Kurt’s on him again, making sure though his hands don’t stray from Blaine’s hips, while Blaine’s hands tangle in his hair.

As much as he wants to continue like this forever he knows they have to stop soon if he doesn’t want things to get out of hand and while the alcohol in him and his hormones tell him to just continue he doesn’t want to freak out on Blaine again.

“I think we should go to bed,” he says when they come up for air again and when Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up he quickly adds “to sleep. It’s getting late.”

Blaine looks sheepish for a moment before he composes himself and dapper Blaine is back. “Do you still want to sleep in here or do you want me to make up the guest bedroom,” he asks and Kurt shakes his head because he really wants to stay with Blaine now that they have the chance because neither of their parents are home.

Not that his dad wouldn’t have allowed him to sleep over at Blaine’s had he asked. He is eighteen now after all, but if he can avoid conversations like that he will.

They take turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Kurt quickly crawls under the covers, dressed in yoga pants and a Dalton t-shirt because it really is too hot for his normal pajamas. When Blaine comes out of the bathroom dressed only in a tank top and shorts, Kurt tries not to stare because it’s not fair of him to objectify Blaine’s body when he isn’t ready to let Blaine do the same.

Once Blaine is beside him, he let’s himself be pulled into Blaine’s arms, putting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, where he can listen to his heart beat.

He is about to fall asleep when Blaine pipes up next to him and Kurt is tempted to whack him over the head with a pillow.

“You do know I still count this as a win so you’ll definitely have to win the next few games we play to catch up.”

“Shut up, Blaine,” he shoots back, because if there’s one thing he can’t stand is losing to Blaine. Though, he thinks, he won something too tonight. Because he feels a lot better after their talk, a talk they wouldn’t have had had he not 'lost' the game.


End file.
